One-Shot Challenge: A View on Things
by Shispanic
Summary: Apart of the One-Shot challenge I'm starting, info inside. Misaka needs glasses, and who better to go with her than the spikey haired idiot that is always there when necessary.


**_Greetings new readers and old readers alike, I'm here today to begin a new challenge for myself. Writing is a spontaneous thing to some people and to others it is an art the takes time and patience. I'm trying to get better at both, so while I write my larger stories I also try to write lots of one-shots in short periods of time. This actually isn't my idea (It was recommend by reddit user /u/Mind_the_gap_Yukari) but I've decided to capitalize on my writing and take it up. So I'm beginning a "new series" know as the One-Shot Challenge. Each will be a semi-short one-shot written in under and hour, somewhere in the range of 15 minutes to 40 minutes. Each time I will use a picture as inspiration and set a timer so that I don't go over. If you would also like to participate, and I hope you will, please feel free to message me with your pieces, or if you don't write, your pictures to use as inspiration. Thank You, and please enjoy the first, of hopefully many, one-shot challenges._**

 ** _Time: 18:00 Minutes_**

 ** _Picture: www. pixiv member_ ?mode=medium_id=32298547 (this is the only way I could get past the no outside links problems, I really want to credit the author of the picture)_**

"That idiot is probably going to laugh the second I walk out there" Mikoto spoke under her breath. She was standing in the back room of a glasses store staring at the door. It was closed and she was all alone in the room. It had a mirror so she could look at how the frames looked on her, but she wanted to know if "that" boy liked how they looked.

She took a deep breath and opened the door to see that he was looking at some frames on the other side of the room. Once he heard the door click shut he turned around to look at her. She quickly spun around in embarrassment, but she hadn't been fast enough. "I already saw how they look, would you just come over here and let me get a better look." He spoke so calmly, but Mikoto could swear there was a slight laugh behind his words.

"Oh, this is probably really funny for you, but it's a big deal for me." She almost yelled as she walked up to him and grabbed his collar pulling him closer to him.

"I think they look good." He said smiling.

"Re... Really, I don't know." She said blushing as she released him from her grasp. She was playing with the frames on her face trying to adjust them so that they looked just right.

"I'm being totally honest when I say I like them." He smiled and grabbed her hand so she couldn't play with them anymore. "Don't worry, nobody's going to look at you different just because you start wearing glasses."

"Idiot, I don't care if people look at me different." She grunted. She meant what she said, but truthfully she did care what "he" thought of her. "Are you really sure you like them?"

"Absolutely. I don't think any other pair could look better." He was always so nice, she couldn't tell if he was trying to be honest or was just trying to be nice.

"Fi...Fine, I'll get these ones." Mikoto was fumbling over her words as she took off the glasses. She walked over to the counter and told the lady these were the ones she would like.

She smiled back and replied, "Great, if you don't mind waiting we can have them ready for you in the next 5 minutes." Once she finished she turned around and walked into a door that said "employees only".

"Well if that's all you needed me for, do you mind if I leave. She's got to be starving right about now." He spoke up from behind Mikoto. He was holding his bag and looked prepared to leave.

"Well, … Um…" Mikoto didn't have an answer to that, she had already gotten what she wanted, but for some reason she didn't want him to leave.

"Come on biribiri, I've got other things to do." He was getting impatient now. He tapped his foot as he waited for a response, giving Misaka more anxiety.

"No need to be so rude." she snapped at him, "fine you can go. I'll see you later." He was such an idiot sometimes.

"Ok, I'll see you then." he waved his hand without looking back as he exited the store.

* * *

Five minutes passes and all Mikoto could do was twiddle her thumbs thinking about "him". He was so mean sometimes, but Mikoto couldn't get him out of her head. She didn't even notice that the clerk had started calling her name.

"Ms. Misaka, your order is ready." She held out a case. Mikoto stood up and grabbed them and handed her her money card. After she had paid Mikoto walked out of the shop and look down at the case. When she opened them up she saw the glasses sitting there, she took them out and put them on. When she looked at the window of the store she could see her reflection, she adjusted the glasses and pushed her hair back and smiled. "That" boy had liked the glasses, maybe he wasn't as bad of a person as she thought.


End file.
